1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a man's trouser having a pair of integral elastomeric undergarment waistbands protruding upwardly from the trouser waist section to simulate the trouser slipping below the wearer's underwear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is considered fashionable for certain people, particularly young boys, to wear trousers well beneath the waistline to expose an upper portion of the wearer's underpants. However, wearing pants in such a manner can be uncomfortable in that the pants are continuously pulling down the wearer's underwear. Additionally, when the pants are in such a position, they are susceptible to falling down further than desired.
Accordingly, there is currently need for a trouser that allows a user to invoke such a style without incurring the aforementioned problems. The present invention satisfies this need by providing a uniquely designed trouser having a pair of elastomeric bands upwardly protruding from the waist portion; the bands each resemble an undergarment waistband so as to give the appearance of a conventional trouser being worn below an undergarment waistband.